Though modern CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) processes are usually designed to support mainly a variety of low voltage application fields in the 1-4 V (volts) regime, there is an increasing interest in incorporating also high-voltage (HV) options into such technologies. This may allow for highly integrated products with both digital and analog/mixed signal functionalities like, for example, line drivers in telecommunications.
One relatively new class of devices used in high-voltage applications are so-called drain-extended MOS (DEMOS) devices, that is, MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) devices having a so-called drain extension.